ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kakko
How Kakko joined the Tourney During the Third Shinobi World War he was partnered with Taiseki and Mahiru. He most notably engaged Team Minato of Konohagakure, led by Kakashi Hatake. He was successful in capturing Rin Nohara and placed her under a genjutsu, but was unable to extract any information from her. Soon after, Kakashi and Obito Uchiha appeared to rescue Rin, seemingly defeating Kakkō in the process. However, he managed to corner them. The right side of Obito's body was crushed by a boulder, and he was believed to have died during a second cave-in. Rin and Kakashi survived the cave-in, with Kakashi now possessing Obito's Sharingan in place of his original left eye, which he had lost in a fight with Taiseki. Kakkō was able to break Kakashi's White Light Chakra Sabre, but Kakashi's Sharingan allowed him to kill Kakkō using a newly-perfected Chidori. How to unlock *Win 50 Survival Mode matches with Mahiru. *Play 2470 matches For both methods, you must fight Kakko at the Five Kage Summit. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 640 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Kakko, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the hostile Hidden Stone Village shinobi who fought Kakashi in the past, Kakko!" he will be seen left of Mila (Lord Marksman and Vanadis), right of Julius (Black Clover), below Squalo and above Black Heron. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kakko stands with his forearms crossed. After the announcer calls his name Kakko unveils his hidden blades as the camera zooms and poses saying ""You don't think those three little brats took him down, do you?"" Special Moves Earth Style: Rock Trail (Neutral) Kakko causes a path of large rocks to emerge from the ground and strike the target. Hiding Blade (Side) Kakko rushes at his opponent and plunges his hidden blades into his/her chest. Psycho Katana (Up) Kakko uses his hidden blades to spin slash while jumping. Earth Style: Rock Collapse (Down) Kakko cause rocks formations to break apart, falling down on their opponents and crushing them. Earth Style: Rock Breaker (Hyper Smash) Kakko does some handsigns and causes a cave-in with rocks raining down for 10 seconds. Corruption Sword (Final Smash) Kakko runs at his opponent. If he hits, he does 14 wild slashes with his blades in an autocombo, then does some handsigns and rains four rocks onto his opponent. Victory Animations #Kakko swings his blades past one another saying "Too bad, I lost a good source of information. Well, no helping that." #Kakko slides and slashes his blades saying "Remember, you're standing in the palm of your enemy now." #Kakko poses and thrusts his blades, then says "It's no good to stand in my face on the field." On-Screen Appearance Kakko cuts through rocks and says ""But... then you are just a brat, a real shinobi doesn't cry. Let's settle this, you big crybaby!" Trivia *Kakko's rival is a sniper descended from Genghis Khan, Reki. *Kakko shares his English voice actor with Kabuto Yakushi, Michael Knight and Benetnasch Eta Mime. *Kakko shares his Japanese voice actor with Ashuraman, Keicho Nijimura, Primeape and Michael Chain. *Kakko shares his French voice actor with Lord Crump (in Magnus Von Grapple), Skowl, Kuroobi, Pyrrhon, Soren, Aries Mu, Aganos and Mu. *Kakko shares his German voice actor with Hisstocrat. *Kakko shares his Arabic voice actor with Genos, Tenya Iida, Kevin Riley, Ecolo, Seth, General Iroh, Jean Kujo, Finn, Ling Yao and Takeshi Nanase. *Kakko shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Jet-Vac, Harry Potter, Darkrai and Julius Belmont. Category:Naruto characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters